Embodiments of the inventions relate to semiconductor memory, memory modules and printed circuit boards.
A memory module with semiconductor memory devices mounted on a printed circuit board is used for various types of electronic apparatuses. The printed circuit board is comprised of a plurality of layers electrically separated by a dielectric material, with the plurality of layers typically containing conductive regions such as signal lines, power planes and ground planes.
The structure of the printed circuit board can have a great effect on signal integrity of a memory system.